


Fancy That

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: If Wishes Were Upgrades [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bashing of Rita Skeeter, Character Bashing, F/M, Het, Mild Bashing of Ginny Weasley, Mild Bashing of Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While practicing the Summoning Charm with Hermione, Harry Potter realizes his feelings for his best friend have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy That

Harry Potter watched closely as his best friend showed him the Summoning Charm, yet again. He was detracted. He couldn't concentrate on anything Hermione was trying to show him. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to clear his mind and focus on Hermione – amazing, kind, loyal, and _his best friend_ Hermione Granger. With the First Task looming over his head, one would assumed Harry would have mastered the Summoning Charm by now – or be close to mastering it. After all, he had _perfect_ motivation: he was facing a dragon – a fire-breathing dragon with a spiky tail.

“Harry, are you even paying attention?” demanded Hermione, her brown eyes narrowed and her arms crossed as she stared at her best friend.

He glanced at her narrowed eyes, which were filled with fear, annoyance and something Harry couldn't place.

Hermione sighed and dropped her arms. “You  _really_ need to learn this Harry,” she told him gently.

He nodded, half paying attention. His mind was elsewhere.

“Let's take a break,” Hermione announced as she stretched and walked around the unused classroom.

Harry's emerald eyes followed her every move. It was times like these it was obvious why he liked Hermione so much.

A few minutes later, they resumed working on the Summoning Charm. Hermione remained patient while she watched Harry try to practice the charm. Despite being distracted, Harry was trying to learn the Summoning Charm.

 

**...**

 

As Harry stood in the Champions' tent, watching the others and trying not to panic, he edged towards the direction of the door. He could have sworn he heard Hermione. He edged closer and listened a little harder.

“Harry?” whispered Hermione.

“Hermione?” he replied, his voice quiet and his eyes darting over to the other Champions.

“Good, it is you,” she said, sounding a little relieved.

Harry hummed in response, unsure of what to say.

“Just remember,” began Hermione as she explained how to preform the Summoning Charm, again. “Will you be alright?” she asked, her voice breaking a little.

“I'll try,” he said. Harry couldn't promise he would be alright, but he would promise to do his best.

A second later, Hermione launched herself into his arms. Harry did his best to hold her and try to comfort her. He glanced over at the other Champions, only Viktor Krum had caught sight of Hermione.

Harry quickly turned his attention back to his best friend – his only friend, at the moment. His arms tightened around her a little and he pulled her closer. Hermione clung to him harder.

“You have to be okay,” she babbled, crying a little. “You have to make it out the Task alright, so you can take me to the Yule Ball.” She glanced up at him, her brown eyes full of tears.

Harry raised one of his hands from her waist and brushed a few tears away. Without a second thought, he leaned in towards his best friend and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione froze for a second before kissing Harry back.

The pair leapt apart when they heard the loud voice of Rita Skeeter as she entered the tent. Harry glanced over at the reporter and pulled Hermione towards a corner. He didn't want that lady anywhere near him or Hermione – especially Hermione, she was all Harry had left. He didn't trust Skeeter and he didn't even want to her another chance to lies about him.

“Vhat are you doing in here?” demanded Viktor Krum, his Bulgarian accent thick and his eyes narrowed. “This is a place for Champions – and their friends – which you are neither of.”

skeeter smiled at Krum, probably trying to be flirtatious, but looked rather silly. “I'll just come back later than,” she tried to purr as she ran a hand over Krum's crossed arms before exiting the tent.

He slowly loosened his arms around Hermione, and repositioned them around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and laid her head on his chest.

“I'll see you later,” she promised a few minutes later as she slipped out of the tents when the headmasters and the Tournament officials entered the tent.

 

**...**

 

After the First Task, Harry was joined by Hermione in the Champions' tent as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Harry, muttering things about the Tournament and the dragons. Harry was relatively uninjured – only a few scratches and some bruises. As soon as she entered, Hermione dashed to Harry's side. She took his hand and sat down next to him on the bed, curling up against his side.

“You were amazing,” Hermione muttered as she took a few deep breaths. She was relieved to see Harry was fine. It looked like he was after landing with the golden egg, but Hermione wasn't sure for herself until she saw Harry with her own eyes.

Harry squeezed her hand before unlacing their fingers to wrap his arm around her. They shared a small smile and sat in silence as Madam Pomfrey moved to her other patients. By in large, the other Champions were alright.

“You said something about the Yule Ball,” Harry commented quietly to Hermione as Madam Pomfrey thrusted a potion towards Cedric Diggory.

Hermione blushed a little and she eyed Harry nervously. She had said that early, but she didn't expect Harry to remember it. She nodded, trying to decided what to say. When she made the comment, it had slipped out.

“What  _is_ the Yule Ball?” he asked. It sounded like something he could take Hermione to, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe he should find a book on the Triwizard Tournament.

“Harry! You were  _amazing_ !” declared Ginny Weasley as she zoomed to Harry's side. She smiled at him, trying to act half shy and half flirty.

“Nicely done, mate,” Ron Weasley said awkwardly as he half smiled at his...form...current best mate. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry forgave him and they were back to being best friends. His eyes turned to Hermione. She would play an important role in making sure Harry forgave him. After all, Hermione was the future Mrs. Ronald Weasley. As he watched the bushy-haired female, he felt a surge of jealous rush through him.

Why was she so friendly with Harry?

How long had this been going on?

His eyes narrowed as he watched the pair. Something was up and it had to end  _now_ . They couldn't act like this. Hermione and Harry were allowed to be friends, but no more than that. Hermione was the future Mrs. Ronald Weasley while Ginny was the future Mrs. Harry Potter.

Harry glanced over at the pair of siblings before returning his attention to Hermione. He wasn't really sure where his friendship with Ron stood. He still wanted to be friends with the redhead, but in order for that to happen Ron needed to grow up. Harry had figured out how Ron felt about Hermione. Ron liked Hermione, but he did a poor job showing it.

Unfortunately for Ron, Harry liked Hermione as well. He was  _crazy_ about the girl. 

As the four of them continued to wait in silence, Ginny smiled at Harry, Harry and Hermione sat in their own world, and Ron glared at his two closest friends.

 

**...**

 

Harry glanced up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay as Hermione sat down next to him. They shared a smiled as Hermione took out her Ancient Runes textbook and started reading it. The pair allowed themselves to fall into a comfortable silence as they continued to do their homework. A few weeks had passed since the First Task and they still had yet to figure out where their friendship stood. They each wanted more than friendship, but they hadn't had a chance to talk about it. With Ron around, they hardly had anytime to just the two of them.

After a few minutes, Hermione glanced up from her textbook and over at Harry. She smiled softly at her best friend and she blushed a little. She really wanted to figure out where their relationship stood. Were they friends, or were they more? Hermione would admit to fancying Harry, at least to herself and her diary.

Harry returned her smile and dropped his quill. “The other day,” he began, “you mentioned something bout a Yule Ball?”

Hermione blushed as she stared at him. “Yeah,” she nodded. Harry's cheeks slowly turned pink as well. “It's the ball on Christmas Day. As a Champion, you have to open it with your d-date,” she explained, her cheeks turning redder.

Harry's blush increased as well. “Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” he asked. Taking a deep breath, he quickly added “As my date?”

Blushing, Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled and reached out with his hand for hers. He laced their fingers together and glanced shyly up at her.

The pair stared at one another for a few minutes after returning to their homework.

 


End file.
